Uther and the Defense of Lordaeron
by Writers Ambition
Summary: Uther the Lightbringer is responcible fore the defense of Lordaeron and must prevent orcish takeover.


The fire was blazing in the sky. Smoke billowing from the burnt houses. Half the city was razed. The orcs were pressing into the southern part of the town, the human footman were barely holding them off. The orc demolishers were pounding the lines. The archers hit behind barrels and mounds of rubble. Uther the Lightbringer was in charge, the reinforcements were delayed; the supply wagons were being hit. "This is a joke, these are supposed to be elite men out there; we must get the rest of the paladins into battle!" Uther said. "It will be another hour, the orcs are hitting our supplies, we are forced to eat dead bodies, and rats." The captain said.  
  
The orcs ran with amazing speed it took two to take one of them, they were outnumbered 10 to 1. The orc ran right at him. The soldier stuck out his blade but the orc was too quick. The orc leaped over him and stabbed him in the back. I fitted an arrow into my bow with quivering fingers. I released the string. The arrow soared and missed the orc by several feet. My face fell, the orc saw me, he charged, I whipped out my knife and stabbed the orc right in the heart. The blade stuck in him. He looked up and shoved his axe right through my chest. The orc didn't have a second thought, he leaped at another man. My feet fell and I drifted off into a haze, and finally into death itself.  
  
"Sir the paladins have arrived" "Good, get them straight into battle, I will lead them myself" Uther said. "Men we are the elite, we are the strong, we will not let some beasts wreck the homeland that we have built with our bare hands, times were hard, and we will not let what we have built fall, Charge!" Uther ran down the slope toward thee falling footman, with his hammer raised high. The rest of the men also raised their hammers and charged. Thump! Hammer met with hard green skin. Axe men shield. Uther surrounded his men with holy light, they were regenerated and revitalized. They fought harder and longer, they pushed the orcs back to the line.  
  
The paladins pushed the orcs out of the city of Stronghelm. Uther watched as the orcs ran, but some stayed, most stayed they put up a fight. Uther then realized there were some left and he turned to see an enormous orc towering over him, massive arms and legs a shield the size of him. He has enormous red blazing eyes that looked as if they were on fire. On his shield bore the name Warsong Clan. He knew of the clan that helped Thrall the great gladiator defeat Blackmoore and his forces. This orc must be Grom Hellscream. Uther lunged and smacked the orcs legs with his hammer, knocking down the massive orc. The ground shook, but the orc rose again and this time attacked. He struck his axe against Uther's arm, but he had hit it with the dull side of the axe. Uther felt his arm break. Peck! Peck! Peck! Three arrows struck the massive orc. Grom fled with the rest of his companions. Uther stood and looked around at the three archers and their master. Muradin Bronnzebeard.  
  
"Thank you good dwarf." Uther said. "Alright there lad" Muradin said with his heavy accent. "Yes, fine, how bout you?" "Well fine now that these bastard greenskins left." Muradin said. Uther laughed. Uther was a tall man, wore brown boots with black trousers. He had a silver cloak on. He had a long white beard he carried a large white hammer like the rest of his fellow paladins. He founded the Paladin order. And since then were dedicated to protecting the King and the people of Lordaeron.  
"Please don't go Uther" Elensar said. "I have to dear. We both knew the orcs would meet up with us, no thanks to Medivh." "No Uther I won't let you." Elensar ran and stood in front of the door. Uther pushed her away and slammed the door open. Elensar grabbed Uther's hand. "I won't let you do this" she said. "I have to, protect Lordaeron and you..." Uther said. Uther threw his hand away from hers. He walked to his horse. It had a sword, food, clothes, and a bow on it already. And Uther was carrying his Hammer. Uther grabbed the rains and started walking south, away from his home, and his beautiful wife. Elensar fell to her knees and cried into her blouse, she might never be happy again... Uther thought of all of this, how he hadn't seen his wife in two years.  
  
Uther had been instructed by King Terenas to safeguard the nearby cities and villages while the Royal army fought of the main orc armies. Uther had not been happy; he was a warrior not a bodyguard. He was informed by a rifer that an orc army was approaching a nearby city of Sabadur. He moved his army there and entrenched them into the city streets and into houses. He saw the army and he sent two knights into parley with their leader, to offer the orcs a chance to surrender.  
  
"They should be back by now" Uther thought. He looked up and saw two rider less horses come up the ridge, "Damn" he saw the orc leader hold up a spike with a human head on top. "Those savages, those brutes, those were my finest men!" Uther thought, hmm... "It will be a hard battle, those green skins are strong, but our sorceress may be able to handle a few of them, with our priests with inner fire we may yet hold them off." The orcs charged, and the footman defended, the axes and swords of the orcs' weapons hitting small shields of the weak infantry. Uther joined the battle; he crushed skulls with his mighty swing of his hammer and broke legs with another. He was unstoppable. But then, ten yards away, stood the leader of the Warsong Clan Grom Hellscream, back again, for revenge on Uther. They fought for hours, neither of them weakening, but both bleeding slightly. Uther found fresh blood in his nose and mouth and Grom found it on his arm and legs.  
  
Grom lifted his mighty axe and swing, splintering the wood in Uther's hammer and dislodging the hammer from the handle. Uther was defenseless. Uther ran but tripped on Groms large feet. Grom thrusted his axe into Uther's shoulders, and sliced it thin. And Uther's legs were sliced deep as well. Uther leaped off the small hill they were facing on and rolled to the bottom, yelling in agony of his bleeding leg and arm. He hit a tree stump hard, and crawled like a slithering snake toward a horse that was tied to a fence. He pulled himself up onto it, and he rode off away form the battle, and soon after, he was so dazed he fainted.  
  
He awoke the next morning in a bed. He stood, and yelped, his leg was still bothering him. He looked up and there in the doorway stood his beloved wife... Uther just stared, his eyes filled with tears, and he ran to her and threw his arms around her. She also cried it was one wet moment. They kissed and hugged and cried and finally Uther explained his story. His wife gasped and bawled into her husbands shoulder. "I have to get back to the city. They need me, this time please let me go, I will come back I promise!" Uther said. "I...understand it must be done" she said, and she walked slowly away looking at the floor as she went. Uther left the room to silent sobs and started walking, many miles back to the city from which was his mission...  
  
Uther found himself, mouth dry, legs shaking, and sickness in his stomach. He looked upon the Sabadur and saw the flame, and smoke of the burning city, bodies was pierced with spears or pikes. Bodies lay motionless no the ground and innocent citizens lay shredded from armament of the green skinned orcs. Uther felt a fresh wave of emotion, but this time it was not fear or guilt, it was rage and vengeance.  
  
Uther found the nearby towns and villages have all been destroyed like this, the same bodies and flesh and some and fire. Uther ran back to his own village, to his wife. He found himself there two days later. He saw, the worst of his fears. He saw footman, and militia lines up, ready for combat, and over the horizon, was a wave of green dots marching at their spot.  
  
"They'll be here in two days" someone said from behind him. Uther whirled round to see his master, Lothar. Uther looked dumb struck. Lothar, the famous Lothar from the royal army? Anduin Lothar. Here with him to defend his town? "Sir I..." but Uther didn't know what to say. "You're in charge of the entire army, I will be at the front, don't hold back, these beats won't" Lothar said. Anduin rode down to the fortifications with the rest of the forces.  
  
"Why am I the leader?" Uther thought. Uther walked over to the armory and picked up a large hammer. "Let's see here, we need one fifteen pounds... here is a fourteen pound hammer, ok this will do." He said aloud. He picked up a bow and a quiver, knife, short sword, breastplate, and small shield. It took him an hour to put everything on him the way he liked, but when he did he was satisfied.  
  
The armies of green skins, which some people call orcs, were an hour away on foot but the soldiers were already feeling effects of the charge, the earth was rumbling, there were cracks in the earths crust, and vines were tripping the soldiers left and right. "These beats must have some power or sorcery they can obtain" Uther thought. "Shamans" said Lothar while approaching him. "You know of these powers" Uther asked. "Yes they were used on many of my battles, I researched the meaning, and it means the bringer of the elements. Those powers have not been anything other than an element yet." Lothar explained. Just then a familiar face arrived. "Surprised to see me" a mage said. "Very" said Uther. "I did not expect to see you here Shal Lightbringer..." "I thought you could use some help." "We could always use a friend" said Uther. Uther embraced his relative and friend. "You've gotten stronger Uther..."  
  
"Do not show them any mercy, for they will return you none, we may have or backs close to the wall, but we shall not take one step back! We may fall, but it will not be this day, fight on and do not fall!" The soldiers cheered and clashed their weapons together.  
  
The orcs were now close in range of the archers. "Ready, Aim, FIRE!" Lothar said and he thrusted his sword forward. Hundreds of arrows flew forward meeting hard green skin and thick sparse armor. Many orc fell, close to one hundred. "Nineteen more to go" Uther thought sarcastically. The archers fired again, this time Uther fired with them. More orc fell. "Eighteen hundred more" Uther lifted his axe and waited for the orcs to reach the front lines, ditches with wooden roofs supported up by logs. The archers fired one last time and unsheathed their swords. "Seventeen hundred to one thousand hardly seems fair" Uther said aloud. Suddenly flaming meteors fell from the sky onto the charging orcs. Uther turned round, and saw Shal muttering with his staff outstretched. Uther grinned. "Maybe we do have a chance" He thought.  
  
Uther stood in jealousy then flaming spawn of Shal's staff, a flame ten feet high, throwing flame onto the orcs. Uther always loved watching flame at its best. "Concentrate" he told himself. He watched the orcs meet with the thousand spears pointing outward. Some were stupid enough to run into them, but more went through then and met the soldiers. The orcs easily outfought the human footman, but they had the advantage, position.  
  
Uther smashed a nearby orcs skull and stabbed another in the back with his sword. He rarely used a sword, but he was well versed in using them. He saw the legendary bloodlust of the orcs in their eyes and the agility they have when attacking and running. He saw hundreds of strong young men fall due to these foul beats. They had their whole life ahead of them until these brutes met them with their axe. A thousand orcs remained and two hundred and fifty humans remain. He turned after cleaning off another orc to see Lothar taking on several orcs at a time. Uther rushed over to help, but an orc challenged him before he could get there. He watched Lothar take on the orcs while half fighting the orc in front oh him. Eventually he won the fight and turned to help Lothar when he saw him get hit it the back by one of the orc's axe...  
  
"No!" Uther yelled. He charged at Lothar and slaughtered the nearby orcs, Lothar still putting up half a fight. Uther lay Lothar down and poured a blue vile onto the thin long slash over Lothars back. Uther help Lothar, not letting go, watching Lothars face turn pale, and not daring to speak a word. "Uther, you are in charge, don't let the ranks fall, and hold these beats, aven... aveng.... Avenge me...." Lothars head fell, and he drifted to eternal darkness. Uther stood, very shaky, and he felt rage fall over him, he knew paladins should not let rage control their actions but this was an exception.  
  
Uther rallied the nearby soldiers and they charged into the ranks of orcs, they cut them down one by one, Shal jumped into the fight, breaking the orcs necks with his strong sturdy staff, and casting fire upon the farther away ones. They rallied more men under their group and continued, until the battle was almost over. Uther stand alone while the small skirmishes ended. "Where are you Hellscream, show yourself!" Grom stood out in the front of the area in which the orcs earlier charged from. He was running as fast as he could away from the battle, he lost his army, he lost his men, and his clan was destroyed.  
  
After the battle was over there was a ceremony in burning Lothars body. Lothar lay motionless, eyes closed, holding his trusty sword and burning, for hours he burned. Uther soon after was acquainted with King Teranas' son Arthas... 


End file.
